Ultimate Alchemist
by Serleena
Summary: Ed et Al ne sont pas les seuls enfants que Hohenheim et Trisha ont eu. Non, il y en a eu un autre, avant Ed. Un enfant terrifiant.
1. La prophétie

**Et voilà ! Nouvelle fic, basée sur Ed cette fois. Ne tient pas compte de l'animé, naturellement. Et persos pas à moi.**

* * *

" Trisha ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de virevolter dans tous les sens ? C'est mauvais pour le bébé."

Trisha Elric se tourna vers l'homme qui lui parlait ainsi.

" Si tu veux que j'arrête de tourner comme une toupie dans cette maison, Hohenheim chéri, tu n'as qu'à faire le ménage à ma place." répliqua Trisha, un balai à la main.

Hohenheim soupira, et quitta la pièce. Trisha était enceinte depuis quatre mois déjà. Et elle rayonnait de bonheur malgré les inconvénients de la grossesse.

Sans compter qu'elle semblait plus active que jamais, au grand dam de son mari qui préférait qu'elle se repose. Hohenheim était bien sûr aussi ravi que sa femme d'être papa. Quoique un peu anxieux. Il avait déjà eu une expérience malheureuse, il y a de ça très longtemps. Hohenheim secoua la tête. Allons, il n'allait pas se mettre à y penser maintenant. Ce serait différent cette fois. Et puis c'était il y a tellement longtemps ...

L'alchimiste de lumière décida d'aller prendre l'air. Etant donné que Trisha faisait un grand nettoyage de printemps, il valait mieux ne pas être dans ses pattes. Le crâne d'Hohenheim ne s'était pas encore remit de sa rencontre avec le balai.

Il s'installa sur une chaise à bascule, et observa le calme du paysage. Quelques instants plus tard, il aperçut ses voisins qui rentraient du marché. M. Rockbell fit un grand signe à Hohenheim, qui le lui rendit. Sa femme était aussi enceinte. Cela promettait un rapprochement de plus entre les deux familles, avec les petits qui grandiraient ensemble.

" Chéri ?" appela Trisha.

" Oui ?"

" Nous n'avons plus de pommes de terre, tu pourrais aller nous en chercher au marché ?"

" J'y vais tout de suite."

Hohenheim se leva, attrapa un panier et son porte-monnaie, puis se rendit au marché un peu plus loin. Il aimait s'y rendre. L'endroit était animé, l'ambiance bon enfant, la foule colorée et amicale. Tout le monde se connaissait depuis toujours à Resembool. Hohenheim salua plusieurs connaissances, avant d'arriver devant un stand dont l'étalage était rempli de pommes de terre et de salades. Un vieil homme, qui intriguait tout le monde au village, était assis derrière appuyé sur sa canne. Il leva ses yeux couleur noisette vers Hohenheim qui examinait sa marchandise.

" Bonjour, cher monsieur. Votre femme va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

Hohenheim darda ses yeux d'or sur lui.

" Oui, elle va très bien. Mais qui vous a dit que j'étais marié ?" répondit l'alchimiste.

" Je devine beaucoup de choses. Sa grossesse se passe bien ?" continua le vieil homme.

Cette fois, Hohenheim fronça les sourcils. Seuls ses plus proches voisins savaient que Trisha attendait un enfant.

" Qui êtes-vous ?"

" Un simple marchand de légumes. Mais je dois quand même vous avertir : votre femme n'attends pas un enfant, mais deux. Ces deux enfants possèderont un don exceptionnel pour l'alchimie, à tel point qu'ils en atteindront le stade ultime. Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux, le premier je crois, en fera très mauvais usage. Le yin et le yang vont naître chez vous."

Il prit le sac d'Hohenheim pour le remplir, le pesa et lui en demanda le prix. Hohenheim le régla, et s'en alla. Quel drôle de bonhomme quand même. Comment diable avait-il su que Trisha était enceinte ? Et pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle attendait des jumeaux ? Bof, il avait sûrement rencontré quelqu'un qui lui en avait parlé.

" _Non, ça ne tient pas debout. Je me demande bien ce qui lui fait croire que Trisha attends des jumeaux._" se dit-il.

Hohenheim arriva chez lui, et déposa les pommes de terre sur la table de la cuisine. Trisha l'y rejoignit.

" Quand a lieu ton prochain rendez-vous chez le docteur ?" demanda Hohenheim.

" Mercredi qui arrive. Allez, laisse-moi ces pommes de terre que je nous prépare le déjeuner."

Hohenheim quitta la cuisine après avoir embrassé sa femme dans le cou. L'alchimiste se rendit dans son bureau, où s'entassait les livres sur l'alchimie. Il était en train d'en écrire un. Il trempa la pointe d'un plume dans un encrier, et le continua. Trois jours plus tard, Hohenheim accompagna Trisha chez le médecin. Celui-ci ausculta sa patiente.

" Ah ? On dirait que vous attendez des jumeaux." dit le toubib.

" Ah bon ? Ben ça alors ! Tu as entendu mon chéri ?" fit Trisha en se tournant vers son époux.

" Oui ... je ... j'ai entendu."

Les paroles du marchand lui étaient subitement revenues à l'esprit. Il avait vu juste ... Les époux Elric repartirent. Dans l'après-midi, Trisha annonça la nouvelle à sa voisine et meilleure amie, Hélène Rockbell.

" Des jumeaux ! C'est trop chou !" s'extasia cette dernière.

Assis un peu à l'écart, Hohenheim était pensif. Pinako, la mère de John Rockbell, lui en demanda la raison.

" J'ai croisé un vieil homme au marché, qui vendait des pommes de terre. Il savait que Trisha était enceinte, mais surtout qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Avant nous, tu te rends compte ?" raconta Hohenheim.

" Hmmm ... c'est le vieux O'Rayan. Il a des dons de médium. Et ses prédictions se sont toujours avérées exactes, bien que rares." répondit Pinako.

Du coup, Hohenheim se fit encore plus de soucis. Ses enfants seraient capables d'atteindre le stade ultime de l'alchime ... impossible. Personne ne l'avait jamais atteint depuis deux mille ans, c'était un mythe. Pourtant ... un mois s'écoula sans que rien d'anormal ne se passe. Sauf que Trisha avait des sautes d'humeur à présent.

" Où est passé mon tablier ? " s'exclama Trisha dans la cuisine.

Hohenheim décida de rester prudemment à l'écart. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'appelle.

" Tu va me faire le plaisir de me ranger tout ça et en vitesse !" clama Trisha en débarquant dans le bureau de son mari.

Hohenheim ne répondit pas, attendant que l'orage passe.Trisha pesta contre les livres qui remplissait la pièce, la poussière partout. Tout à coup, quleque chose de vraiment bizarre se passa. Trisha s'interrompit brutalement. Intrigué, Hohenheim se tourna ... et se figea. Les yeux de sa femme étaient brusquement devenus lumineux. Puis il y eut un flash, et les étagères furent démolies. Trisha regarda les livres tomber avec effroi. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux.

" Mais ... mais ... que ... je ne ..." bafouilla-t-elle.

Hohenheim n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? A moins que ... la prophétie. Les jumeaux.

" _Déjà ? Alors O'Rayan avait raison : mes enfants seront capables d'atteindre le stade ultime. Et on dirait que ça se manifeste maintenant._" pensa-t-il.

Il aida sa femme à ranger, et répara les étagères. Mais il ne lui parla pas de la prophétie. Hélas, ce genre d'incident se répéta, et prit de l'ampleur. Hohenheim se décida à lui raconter ce qu'il savait. Trisha était abasourdie par ces révélations.

" Que peut-on faire alors ?" demanda-t-elle perdue.

" Je crois que ça se manifeste pendant tes sautes d'humeur. Autrement dit, essaie de te maîtriser." répondit Hohenheim.

Trisha en prit bonne note, effrayée à l'idée de démolir encore un meuble. Quelques mois plus tard, elle accoucha de ses jumeaux. La joie semblait être revenue dans la famille. Les mois passèrent, sans grands changements. Les petits avaient à présent six mois chacun. Un matin, alors que tous deux se trouvaient dehors avec leur parents, un incident que leur parents n'avaient plus connu depuis des mois se produisit. Un petit oiseau se posa non loin de la petite famille et se mit à pépier. Un des jumeaux tourna la tête vers lui. Il y eut des éclairs, puis un rayons de lumière jaillit qui désintégra le malheureux volatile.

L'enfant regarda ensuite ses parents, l'air de rien.

" Oh ... mon dieu." souffla Trisha.

Le bébé attrapa ensuite un couteau. Son père voulut le lui ôter des mains. Mais l'enfant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ses yeux devinrent lumineux, et Hohenheim fut violemment projeté en arrière.

" Hohenheim ! Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Trisha en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais elle fut brutalemen tirée loin de lui par une force invisible. Hohenheim regarda à nouveau son enfant. Le bébé avait encore les yeux lumineux, et des éclairs apparaissaient de temps à autre. Le couteau lévita, pointé droit sur son père. Celui-ci eut tout juste de transmuter un petit mur de pierre pour se protéger de la lame qui ricocha dessus. Le mur disparut. Le bébé regarda son père, le visage parfaitement indifférent. Ses parents en revanche, étaient horrifiés. Ils résolurent de rentrer à la maison.

Hélas, ce ne fut que le début des problèmes. Le bébé recommença à utiliser une alchimie bizarre mais puissante. Et pas pour des broutilles. En effet, son jumeau fut blessé, de mère que sa mère. Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour Hohenheim.

Aussi prit-il la décision de faire en sorte que ce genres d'incidents ne se reproduisent plus jamais.

Et un an plus tard, naquit un troisième enfant, qui avec son aîné fit le bonheur et la fierté de ses parents.


	2. L'enfant caché

Les années ont passées, Edward Elric maintenant 14 ans, et son petit frère Alphonse 13 ans. Il est dans une armure, et tous deux recherchent la pierre philosophale. Aucun d'eux ne sait qu'il y a eut un autre enfant dans leur famille. Mais le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper.

Ce matin-là, Ed arriva devant le Q.G de Central comme un bagnard se rend aux travaux forcés. La piste indiquée par Mustang était fausse, une fois encore, et notre alchimiste de métal s'apprêtait à entendre les sarcasmes du ténébreux colonel. Ed poussa la grille et entra. Quelques instants plus tard, il entrait dans le bureau de Mustang.

" Ah ! Le Full Metal. Enfin de retour." fit Roy en le voyant entrer.

Ed ne répondit pas. Lui et Al s'assirent sur le divan. Enfin, Ed rendit d'abord son rapport au colonel.

" Alors ? Cette piste ?" interrogea Roy en ouvrant le rapport.

" Devinez." lâcha Ed.

" Fausse bien sûr. Pas comme la facture que tu nous a fait parvenir. C'est surprenant qu'un si petit être ait besoin d'autant de choses."

" Qui est-ce vous traitez de si petit qu'on le confond avec un playmobil ?" lança Ed.

" Du calme Full Metal. Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité, c'est tout."

" NON MAIS JE REVE ! Vous me traitez de minus ?" explosa Edward.

" Mais non. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit." répliqua calmement Mustang.

Ed dut encore subir les remarques sarcastiques du colonel, avant de pouvoir aller se reposer. Et comme à chaque entretien avec le Flame Alchemist, il ressemblait à un volcan sur le point de tout ravager. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Al d'un coup de pied qui manqua de la dégonder. Un peu plus tard, Edward passa ses nerfs sur la nourriture de la cantine. Al était assis à côté de lui. Le major Hughes vint s'asseoir en face d'eux.

" Devinez quoi ? Mon Elsysia vient de gagner un concours de natation !" annonça-t-il en montrant une photo où sa fille portait une médaille.

" Sauf le respect que je vous dois major, ôtez cette photo de mon nez avant que je ne la réduise en confettis." répondit Ed.

" Oh toi, t'as encore eu maille à partir avec Mustang, me goure-je ?" reprit Maes avant de mettre sa photo à l'abri.

" Exact. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne soit absolument pas d'humeur à gagatiser devant un cliché." reprit le Full Metal.

Maes changea donc de sujet, et parvint à dérider les enfants.

" C'est une vrai bouffée d'oxygène ce major, pas vrai Ed ?" fit Al dans les couloirs.

" Ouais ! Grâce à lui je me sens beaucoup mieux. Tiens si on allait se balader un peu avec que le canasson nous envoie encore aux quatre vents ?" proposa Ed.

" Ah oui !"

C'est ainsi que les deux frangins se retrouvèrent à flâner dans les rues de Central. 14h00 sonnèrent. Soudainement, la terre se mit à trembler.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'affola Al.

" C'est pourtant clair non ?" répondit Ed.

La secousse cessa à la fin de sa phrase. Un silence angoissé régnait à présent. Il ne dura pas, évidement. Des hurlements de panique mêlés à des bruits d'explosions se firent entendre non loin. Les frères Elric décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Ils virent des gens courir vers eux, fuyant apparement quelque chose. Ed fronça les sourcils : la chose en question semblait particulièrement lumineuse.Une maison explosa. Il y avait de la poussière partout. Tout à coup, ils distinguèrent une personne qui marchait vers eux.

" Ed ... on dirait une fille." commença Al.

Deux longues couettes flottaient dans le vent. Encore une explosion, mais ils ne bougèrent pas, attendant de voir le visage de la personne qui provoquait ce chaos. C'est alors qu'ils la virent. Al avait vu juste : il s'agissait bien d'une fille. Seulement ...

" Tu as vu comme elle te ressemble Ed ! On dirait vraiment toi mais en fille !" s'exclama Al.

Effectivement, Ed regardait sa copie conforme s'avancer vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Même couleur de cheveux, noués en deux couettes partant de la nuque, même yeux dorés, les mêmes mèches autour du visage ... on aurait dit sa jumelle.

" Bien le bonjour ... mes frères." lança-t-elle.

" Mes ... mes frères ? C'est impossible, nous n'avons pas de soeur !" releva Al.

" Tu as bien compris Al. Je suis votre soeur, votre grande soeur. Mon nom est Océane, je suis la jumelle d'Edward."

" Je ... je n'ai pas de jumelle." répondit Ed.

" La preuve que si. Comment expliquer notre ressemblance sinon. Si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, c'est parce qu'on a été séparés quand on avait six mois. Hohenheim, notre cher père, m'as donnée à adotper à un couple sans enfants très loin de Resembool." raconta Océane.

" Tu ... connais notre père ?" fit Al.

" Evidement andouille, puisque c'est aussi le mien !"

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des militaires, qui les encerclèrent. Roy sortit d'une voiture avec Riza et Havoc. Ils ne furent pas longs à remarquer ce qui sautait aux yeux.

" Pas possible ! La version féminine du Full Metal !" dit Roy les yeux ronds.

" Tu les connais Ed ? Ce sont tes amis je crois. Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas avec tout le potentiel que tu as ?" reprit Océane en désignant les soldats qui la mettait en joue.

" De quoi tu parle ?" rétorqua Edward.

" Ne me dis pas que tu n'est pas au courant ? "

" Au courant de quoi ?" s'impatienta le Full Metal.

" C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment as-tu pu ne pas remarquer ça ! Regarde, je vais te faire une démonstration." reprit Océane.

Ses yeux devinrent lumineux, elle regarda sur la droite. Un rai de lumière jaillit et trois voitures explosèrent.

" Voilà de quoi je parle. Du stade ultime de l'alchimie, le stade de la lumière. Pourquoi crois-tu que notre père se soit appelé Hohenheim le lumineux ? Parce qu'il en approché. Mais c'est nous, ses jumeaux, qui sommes capables de maîtriser une telle force."

Océane frappa dans ses mains, et les posa au sol. Des éclairs jaillirent vers d'autres véhicules, s'y propagèrent et les firent disparaître. Roy cria aux frères de se coucher. Puis il somma Océane de se rendre. Celle-ci éclata d'un rire moqueur:

" Et puis quoi encore ? De toutes façons, vous n'êtes pas assez forts pour m'arrêter."

Océane leur lança des éclairs. Riza se jeta sur Roy pour le protéger. Puis les militaires firent feu sur la jeune fille. Mais étrangement, les balles ne semblaient pas l'atteindre.

" Bon ! Je serais bien restée, mais l'Ultimate Alchemist que je suis n'a pas que ça à faire." déclara Océane.

Ses yeux brillèrent, une aura d'or l'enveloppa ... et une énorme sphère de lumière les projeta tous en arrière. Ils firent un magnifique vol plané. Océane décolla ensuite sous leur air ahuri et secoué. Les véhicules qui restaient étaient tous retournés. Roy rampa jusqu'à l'un d'eux, attrapa la radio et demanda des renforts d'ugence.

Océane aperçut depuis les airs cinq soldats qui lui tiraient dessus. Elle évita les balles en tournoyant. Après quoi, elle passa entre eux à grande vitesse, soulevant de la poussière. Le pont s'écroula par le milieu. Océane jeta un regard en arrière, et éclata d'un rire enfantin. Elle piqua ensuite vers la rivière, D'un large mouvement des mains, elle souleva l'eau et s'éleva en tournoyant. L'eau suivit son mouvement pour devenir une tornade. Qu'elle projeta sur le groupe suivant, inondant une bonne partie de la rue.

" Voyons comment elle va éviter ça !" fit Roy en claquant des doigts.

" Ah tu veux jouer à ça beau brun ?" fit Océane en se protégeant avec un champ de force.

Elle récupéra ses flammes, les amplifia pour les faire devenir une sphère plus grosse qu'elle et la projeta sur Roy. Ed claqua des mains. La boule de feu explosa, creusant un énorme cratère. Au milieu, un petit dôme qui s'effrita par le haut, révélant Ed et Al qui avaient protégé Mustang. Océane sourit, nullement contrariée d'avoir manqué sa cible.

" Pourquoi tu fais çaOcéane ? A quoi ça t'avance de tout détruire autour de toi ?" lança Edward.

" Il paraît que c'est dans ma nature. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je suis née pour détruire mon frère." répondit-elle.

" Descend de là et viens te battre !" reprit Edward.

" Ed non ! Elle est beaucoup trop puissante pour toi ! " fit Al.

" Si tu insiste frangin." répondit Océane.

Elle piqua vers lui à une vitesse impresionnante. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter par terre. Océane flotta sur le sol. Elle claqua des mains, faisant apparaître au-dessus d'elle une multitude de pics en fer. Al se plaça devant Ed et Roy pour les en protéger. Mais certains traversèrent l'armure d'Al. Ed transmuta un mur devant lui qui bloqua les pics. Roy sortit de derrière le mur, et claqua encore des doigts.

" T'as rien compris toi ! Tu vois pas que je contrôle la matière, quelle qu'elle soit? " lança Océane en bloquant son alchimie.

Elle s'en servit pour faire exploser le mur et leur offrir un baptême de l'air. Le sol trembla, des failles s'ouvrirent dans lesquelles ils glissèrent. Chacun se rattrapa au bord. Quand ils refirent surface, Océane n'était plus là. Mais des explosions leur firent savoir qu'elle continuait son oeuvre de destruction.

" C'est vraiment ta soeur, Full Metal ?" demanda Roy.

" J'en ai bien peur." répondit Ed.

" Mais ... comment peut-elle être aussi puissante, c'est impossible !"

" Elle a atteint le stade ultime de l'alchimie. Ca doit lui conférer un contrôle inhabituel sur la matière." répondit Al qui enlevait les lances métalliques de son corps.

" En tout cas, il va falloir qu'on l'arrête avant qu'elle ne rase Central." reprit Ed.

" Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre Edward ? Tu as vu ce qu'elle peut faire ?" objecta Roy.

" Je sais oui. Mais elle a dit que _nous _étions capables d'atteindre ce stade. Ca veut dire elle ... et moi. Pour la vaincre, je dois donc moi aussi devenir un Ultimate Alchemist." répliqua Ed en le regardant.

" Mais nii-sann ça peut prendre des années !" s'exclama Al.

" Peut-être pas. Il faut en savoir plus et pour ça, nous devons retrouver notre père."

" Tu veux parler d'Hohenheim ? Mais personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu, ni même s'il est vivant !" s'exclama Roy.

" Eh bien c'est ce que nous allons découvrir."

Ed s'en alla, bientôt suivi par son petit frère.

" Bonne chance Full Metal. J'espère que tu trouvera vite ce que tu cherche. Le sort de la ville, et sûrement du pays dépend de toi." fit Roy.

Edward ne l'entendait pas, bien trop loin pour ça. Le colonel décida de quitter les lieux lui aussi. Il allait devoir ralentir Océane Elric comme il pourrait le temps qu'Ed revienne.


	3. Le médium

**Océane cause bien des ravages a Central. Pourvu que Ed trouve rapidement où chercher son père.**

**Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

La ville de Central est en flammes. La cité a essuyé la folie d' Océane Elric, l' Ultimate Alchemist. Partout on entend crier, des bâtiments explosent, brûlent, s'effrondrent. Les militaires tentent de repousser cette furie comme ils peuvent. Nombre d'entre eux gisent sur le sol. La jeune fille de 14 ans, soeur jumelle d'Edward Elric éclate de rire devant leur vaines tentatives.

" On n'y arrivera jamais ! Pas tant qu'elle aura cet espèce de bouclier autour d'elle !" s'exclame Havoc.

Océane est en effet suspendue dans les airs, entourée d'une sphère transparente. Non contente d'arrêter les balles, elle les remodèle à sa guise en arme meurtrière avant de les renvoyer à leurs propriétaires. Tout à coup, un air glacial se met à souffler. Roy sent immédiatement le piège.

" RETRAITE IMMEDIATE !" hurle-t-il.

Mais seuls ses subordonnés, habitués à lui obéir dans la seconde dégagent la rue. Les autres, moins rapides, se font congeler sur place. De vrais blocs de glaces, qui tombent et se brisent en mille morceaux. L'équipe de Mustang ne peut que les regarder mourir sans rien faire. Riza préconise de ne pas rester là. Elle a raison, car des bras de pierres jaillissent des murs pour les attraper. Roy parvient à les faire exploser pour libérer ses soldats. Le lieutenant Hawkeye aperçoit Océane sur le toit. On dirait qu'elle n'a plus son bouclier. La militaire pointe son arme et tire. Mais un pan de pierre pousse devant sa cible et l'en protège.

" Lieutenant ! Dépêchez-vous !" s'exclame Roy plus loin.

Riza abandonne et se précipite pour rejoindre les autres. Une boule de lumière la manque de peu. Tous s'abritent dans une cave. Là, ils respirent. Mais ce n'est que temporaire, pour peu qu'Océane remodèle le bâtiment en prison ...

" Il faut à tout prix que le Full Metal retrouve son père, et le plus tôt possible. J'ignore combien de temps on pourra tenir face à sa soeur." dit Roy.

Océane pour sa part, a décidé de changer de cible. Elle file vers le Q.G. Elle commence par faire sauter l'entrée. Il n'en reste qu'un trou béant. Et quant aux soldats qui tentent de l'arrêter, ils se font tout bonnement transformer en statues de pierre. Maes qui la voit faire, alerte le major Armstrong. Le colosse se place sur la route d' Océane.

" Mon dieu ! On dirait la copie d'Edward." dit-il en voyant son visage.

" Quoi de plus normal pour une jumelle. Maintenant mon gars, aie la gentillesse de laisser le champ libre, autrement tu risque de finir comme tes potes. Puis tu me gâche la vue c'est horrible." avertit-elle.

" Attention jeune fille, vous avez devant vous l'alliance entre la force physique et l'alchimie, depuis des générations nous pratiquons cette fusion." rétorque Armstrong en ôtant sa veste et en faisant saillir ses muscles.

" Mais oui c'est bien ! Moi à midi j'ai mangé une pomme. Et elle était bonne." répliqua Océane.

" Hmmm !"

Armstrong commence alors son spectacle. De gros pics de pierre sortent du sol, droit vers elle. Océane le regarde d'un air amusé tandis que tous se brisent sur sa sphère. Le major est abasourdi par ce qu'il voit.

" Ca y est ? T'as fini ton cirque ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air las.

" Je vous trouve bien insolente ! Sachez que la famille Armstrong ne connaît pas l'échec et que ..."

" Ben ça me fait une belle jambe ! Réjouis-toi mon gars, l'heure de votre échec familial est arrivée." fit Océance en claquant des mains.

Un rayon d'or enveloppa le major sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait.

" Ca alors ! Vous voyez ce que je vois ?" s'exclama le lieutenant Ross, dans un couloir.

" Elle l'a changé en pierre ! Incroyable !" souffla Bloch.

" Ne restons pas ici, face à elle on est bien désarmés." conseilla Maes.

Océane arriva bientôt devant le bureau du généralissime. Ce dernier sortit d'un pas tranquille et toisa l'intruse.

" Salut grand chef !" lança-t-elle.

" C'est donc toi qui provoque tout ce chaos ?" fit le généralissime.

" A votre avis ? Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin."

Bradley dégaina un de ses sabres, et se rua vers elle. Mais Océane ne perdit pas la tête, et le repoussa violemment. La lame entrée en contact avec son alchimie fut détruite aussitôt. Des anneaux de pierres enserrèrent les poignets et les chevilles du chef suprême de l'armée. Mais en tant qu'homonculus,il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'un être humain ordinaire. Il brisa donc les anneaux sans trop de peine. Océane sut immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

" Voyez-vous ça ! Un homonculus à la tête de l'armée !" sourit-elle.

" Exact. Tu ne me tuera pas comme ça ma petite." répondit Bradley en se relevant.

" T'en es sûr ? T'as pas l'air de savoir à qui tu as affaire."

Une grosse vague de lumière emplit le couloir. Pride hurla : toutes ses pierres rouges sortirent de son corps de force avant de fondre. Lui-même explosa comme un ballon.

" Pauvre petit homonculus qui se croyait invincible." fit Océane.

Dans un coin, Sloth avait tout vu. Elle décida d'aller prévenir son maître de ce qui se passait. Plus loin, Maes rejoignit Ross et Bloch.

" Je viens d'avoir Mustang au téléphone, je lui ait tout raconté. Cette fille, c'est Océane Elric, la jumelle d'Edward." annonça-t-il.

" Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une soeur." dit Maria.

" Lui non plus jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En tout cas, Roy nous conseille vivement de ficher le camp. Cette fille est bien trop forte pour nous."

" On avait remarqué. Mais que fait le Full Metal ?" demanda Dennis.

" Il va chercher les moyens de la combattre."

* * *

Ed et Al arrivaient sur les quais de Central. Mais à cause de la panique en ville, plus aucun train ne restait.

" Et merde ! Comment on fait maintenant !" s'exclama Ed en voyant le dernier partir.

" Je ne sais pas. On peut peut-être se trouver un taxi." suggéra Al.

" Ou peut-être pourriez-vous me suivre." fit une voix derrière lui.

Les frères se retournèrent pour voir un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui leur souriait avec bienveillance.

" Et pourquoi vous suivrait-on ?" questionna Ed.

" Parce que je suis votre seule chance. Je sais ce qui se passe à Central. Je le savais avant même que ça n'arrive. Mais laissez-moi d'abord me présenter : je suis Tom O'Rayan, je viens de Resembool."

" Ah bon ? Nous sommes aussi originaires de ce village." dit Al.

" Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je viens vous trouver. Vous êtes nés là-bas, et êtes les fils d'Hohenheim et Trisha." reprit Tom.

" Comment le savez-vous ?" interrogea Ed.

" Mon père a rencontré le vôtre un peu avant ta naissance et celle de ta soeur. Il lui a fait une prédiction. Mon père était médium voyez-vous, et il m'a transmis ce don. Je suis venu vous apporter mon aide." expliqua Tom.

Ed restait méfiant face à cet inconnu. Tom leur montra sa camionnette, annonçant qu'il allait les ramener dans leur village pour débuter leurs recherches.

" C'est vous qui voyez : ou vous me suivez et on retrouve votre père, ou vous laisser votre jumelle tout détruire sur son passage." dit-il.

" Je n'ai jamais dit que je cherchais Hohenheim." releva Ed.

" Je suis voyant, je devine ce genre de choses. Alors ? Vous venez oui ou non ? Je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Que voulez-vous que je fasse contre un puissant alchimiste et son armure de petit frère ?"

Les deux frères se concertèrent brièvement du regard.

" D'accord, on vous suit M.O'Rayan." répondit Al.

" Appelez-moi Tom ! Allez vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Ils montèrent dans la camionnette, et Tom démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. A la question d'Ed pour savoir pourquoi ils devaient retourner au village, Tom répondit tout bêtement que Central n'était plus un endroit sûr. Tout commençait au village, et il avait besoin d'une ou deux choses ayant appartenu à leur père pour le localiser.

" Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre Tom ?" demanda Al.

" Avec une carte et un pendule. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux."

" Personne n'a jamais su où il était vous savez." annonça Ed.

" Evidemment. Il a dû bouger sans cesse. Remarquez, je crois qu'il n'avait pas le choix." répondit Tom.

" Comment ça pas le choix ?" releva Al.

" Il vous l'expliquera lui-même."

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la maison de Tom. Ed et Al n'avaient pas encore pris l'occasion de venir saluer Winry et Pinako. Le médium étala devant eux une carte du pays, et posa dessus un pendule.

" Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce que mon père a prédit au vôtre." dit-il.

" En effet." acquiesça Ed.

" Il lui a dit que sa femme attendait des jumeaux, alors que vos parents eux-même n'en savaient rien. Puis il lui a annoncé que vous seriez capables d'atteindre le stade ultime de l'alchimie, mais que l'un de vous en ferait très mauvais usage."

" Et il avait raison ! C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu savoir ça si longtemps à l'avance!" s'exclama Al.

" Oui et non, sa jumelle a très bien pu manifester ses pouvoirs très tôt. A présent, elle détruit Central et n'a sûrement pas l'intention de s'arrêter à cette ville. Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne rase le pays et ne décide d'aller voir ailleurs. Et ça repose sur toi et ton père Edward." raconta Tom.

" Et en plus vous savez comment je m'appelle." sourit Ed.

" Là par contre c'est tout bête : tu es connu dans tout Amestris, pas besoin d'être voyant."

Grosse goutte derrière la tête d'Ed. Ensuite, Tom lui réclama un objet venant de son père. Chose dificile à obtenir : la maison où ils avaient grandi avait brûlé. Tom sembla catastrophé par cette nouvelle. Sans objet personnel, il lui était impossible de le localiser.

" Il ne vous reste vraiment rien ?" demanda-t-il.

" On peut toujours demander à mamie Pinako, ça nous fera l'occasion d'aller la voir." proposa Al.

" Excellente idée petit frère." approuva Ed.

Tous trois se rendirent alors chez la fabricante d'auto-mails. Winry fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'Ed avait ses méka-greffes intactes pour une fois. Al leur exposa la raison de leur venue.

" Une soeur jumelle ? Je ne l'ai pas connue, pourtant on a grandi ensemble." fit Winry.

" Moi je m'en souviens, intervint Pinako. Trisha et Hohenheim ont bien eu deux enfants avant Al. Mais la petite, Océane, était une gamine étrange. Trisha m'a dit qu'elle était capable de faire des choses dangereuses."

" Ca revient à ce que vous disiez, Tom." dit Al.

" Oui. Mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils se soient perdus de vue ?" demanda Tom.

" Ca par contre, je ne saurais vous le dire. Leurs parents n'ent n'ont jamais parlé. Un jour il n'y avait plus qu'Ed. Océane avait disparue." répondit Pinako.

" Mon père l'a fait adoptée paraît-il. Est-ce que par hasard, vous auriez un objet qui vienne de lui ?" fit Ed.

" Oui, une vieille écharpe qu'il a oubliée ici un jour. Je l'avais mise de côté pour la lui rendre, mais il ne l'a jamais réclamée. Je vais voir si je la trouve."

La vieille dame s'absenta un instant, et revint avec l'objet en question. Tom la récupéra, et lui et les enfants revinrent chez lui. Tom prit une extrémité de l'écharpe, avec son pendule. Il lui imprima un léger mouvement circulaire, et le promena au-dessu de la carte. Une demi-heure plus tard, la pointe de métal se figea sur une ville très au sud de Central.

" Il est là : la cité de Welton." annonça Tom.

" Dans ce cas, on y va immédiatement." décida Ed se levant de la chaise où il était assis à califourchon.

" Je vous accompagne, au cas où votre père déciderait encore de partir. Et vous pourriez aussi avoir besoin de mon don." ajouta Tom.

Il plia carte et écharpe, prépara vite faite une valise et suivit les frères Elric. Ils firent leurs adieux à la famille Rockbell, et se rendirent à la gare.


	4. Le stade ultime de l'alchimie

**Voilà la suite! Où l'on sait un peu plus que le stade ultime de l'alchimie.**

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Welton allait être long. Cette ville moyenne était presque à la frontière du pays. Les deux frères espéraient que les militaires tiendraient bon. Autrement, ils couraient droit à la plus grande catastrophe qu'aie connu le pays.

" _Elle est déjà arrivée. A la seconde où Océane s'est posée sur le sol de __Central._" pensa Ed.

La première escale se fit le soir venu. Ed, Al et Tom descendirent du train et se mirent en quête d'une auberge.

" Pas celle-là. Nous y aurons des problèmes si on y rentre." annonça Tom.

Les frères Elric décidèrent d'écouter son conseil, et d'en chercher une autre. Puis ils s'y installèrent. Tom vérifia qu' Hohenheim était toujours dans leur ville de destination.

" _Parfait ! Et n'en bougez pas surtout._" se dit-il.

Il rejoignit ensuite Ed et Al pour le dîner. Ils passèrent une nuit quelque peu tendue, à imaginer ce qu' Océane pouvait bien faire. Le lendemain, ils repartirent. Leur voyage dura trois jours. Puis ils arrivèrent à Welton. A présent, il leur fallait trouver Hohenheim. Tom décida d'utiliser sa méthode, et acheta une carte de la cité. Ils s'installèrent dans un parc pour continuer leur recherche.

" Apparement il logerait dans cette rue." annonça Tom en désignant une rue sur la carte.

" Allons-y. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur mais puisqu'il le faut ..." dit Ed.

Tous trois se rendirent dans la rue indiquée par Tom. Al chercha le nom de leur père sur les boîtes aux lettres.

" Il est là !" annonça-t-il en sortant d'un immeuble.

Tous trois entrèrent, et allèrent sonner à sa porte. Pas réponse. Ed décida d'entrer, en transmutant un passage dans la porte. Puis il s'installa sans façon sur le canapé. Quelques instants plus tard, Hohenheim les découvrit chez lui. Ed le regardait d'un air peu amical.

" Ed ? Que ... que fais-tu là ?" demanda Hohenheim.

" Je ne suis pas venu par plaisir, rassure-toi." répondit l'intéressé.

" Bonjour papa." fit Al.

" Alphonse ! Tu es là aussi. Et ... Tom O'Rayan, c'est ça ?"

" Exact. C'est moi qui les ai conduits jusqu'à vous." répondit Tom.

" Je vois. A cause d'Océane je suppose." reprit Hohenheim en posant un journal sur la table.

" Tu es donc au courant." dit Ed.

" Ca fait la une des journaux. Et je me doutais bien que ça allait me retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre."

L'alchimiste s'assit sur un fauteuil, et leur demanda plus de détails sur cette histoire. Al lui raconta qu'Océane leur avait révélé qu'elle était la jumelle d'Ed, et avait atteint le stade ultime de l'alchimie. Et aussi qu'ils étaient au courant de la prophétie.

" Donc vous voulez que moi je vous en dise plus sur ce stade, pour qu'Ed devienne comme Océane." devina Hohenheim.

" Et aussi pourquoi tu l'a donnée à adopter." ajouta Ed.

" Entendu. Je vais d'ailleurs commencer par là. Ta soeur en fait commencé à utiliser ses pouvoirs dès l'âge de six mois. Elle a d'abord tué un oiseau, avant de s'emparer d'un couteau qu'elle a tourné vers moi quand j'ai voulu le lui ôter des mains. Votre mère et moi aurions pu passer l'éponge si Océane n'avait pas continué sur le mauvais chemin. J'ai décidé de la faire adoptée quand elle a blessé Ed et votre mère." raconta Hohenheim.

" C'est effrayant ! " commenta Tom.

Hohenheim hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Son regard s'était voilé à ce souvenir.

" Et ce fameux stade ? C'est quoi exactement ?" interrogea Edward.

" Le contrôle absolu de la matière, ainsi qu'une formidable génération d'énergie. Un alchimiste qui atteint ce stade est libéré de certaines contraintes inhérentes à l'alchimie. Par exemple, celle de la masse équivalente. Tous les alchimistes ordinaires savent qu'ils ne peuvent transmuter une chose en une autre qu'avec une même masse, et pas davantage. Quand on a atteint le niveau suprême, on peut transmuter n'importe quoi avec très peu de matière." expliqua son père.

" Donc, elle peut aussi passer outre l'échange équivalent." devina Al.

" Exactement. Océane n'a pas non plus besoin de cercle, étant donné sa capacité à générer autant d'énergie qu'elle veut. Elle agit sur n'impore quelle matière, vivante ou non." ajouta Hohenheim.

" Sans parler de sa capacité à voler." reprit Ed.

" Tiens donc ? Remarquez ça ne m'étonne pas : l'air est de la matière après tout."

Un silence suivit ces explications. Cela semblait donner tellement de possibilités. Ed se demanda s'il pourrait transmuter des membres ... ou même ... un corps.

" Il paraît que toi tu as approché de ce stade." dit-il.

" Oui, mais approché seulement. Je peux me servir d'une certaine dose de lumière, certainement faible en comparaison de mes jumeaux. Il faut que vous sachiez que ce stade n'a plus été atteint depuis deux mille ans. Cela nécessite énormément de connaissances, et une vie ordinaire n'y suffit pas." précisa Hohenheim.

" Mais ... pourtant toi tu en as approché ... je ne comprends pas." dit Al.

" Oui, car j'ai utilisé quelque chose qui a prolongé ma vie."

" Et c'est quoi cette chose ?" demanda Ed.

" La pierre philosophale."

" Tu l'as trouvée ?" s'exclama Al.

" Mes enfants, la pierre ne se trouve pas, elle se fabrique. Et honnêtement, je regrette profondément de l'avoir fait."

Hohenheim leur révéla alors les ingrédients de cette pierre. Des centaines de vies humaines, pour lui donner son énergie. Cette révélation les horrifia. Donc Hohenheim avait en réalité 400 ans. Et visiblement, ça ne suffisait pas pour atteindre le stade ultime.

" Alors pourquoi Ed et Océane ont pu y arriver dès leur naissance ?" interrogea Tom.

" Je crois que c'est moi qui leur ai offert cette possibilité. J'ai dû leur ouvrir la porte je ne sais comment." répondit Hohenheim.

" Et à présent, dis-nous un peu pourquoi tu nous as quittés sans explication." demanda Ed.

" Tout est lié à cette histoire. Comme j'approchais du stade suprême, une alchimsite du nom de Dante me harcelait pour savoir comment y parvenir. Elle m'a même menacé de s'en prendre à ma famille si je ne lui révélais pas le secret. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de partir, pour l'entraîner loin de vous."

" Tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était pratiquement impossible ?" demanda Al.

" Oui, mais Dante était comme moi : très âgée. Seulement, il lui manquait certains ouvrages pour parfaire ses connaissances. Livres que j'avais en ma possession, dont il n'existe qu'un seul exemplaire."

" Plus maintenant." rectifia Edward.

" Comment ça plus maintenant ?" s'étonna son père.

" Nous avons brûlé la maison avant de partir chercher la pierre."

" Rien que ça. Bon ben tant pis. Revenons à ce stade ultime, je me rappelle qu'il permet de faire d'autres choses. Comme de stopper une transmutation à n'importe quel stade. Et je suppose que la création de la pierre philosophale doit être grandement facilitée."

" Oui, quand le colonel Mustang a attaqué Océane, elle a arrêté ses flammes avant de les lui renvoyer." révéla Al.

" Vous connaissez Roy Mustang ?"

" Oui, c'est lui qui nous a recruté." expliqua Ed.

" Hm hm. Un brillant garçon pour autant que je sache. Mais face à votre soeur, il ne vaut pas un clou hélas. A vrai dire, personne sauf Ed ne peut lui tenir tête."

" Sauf que je n'ai pas 400 ans devant moi." contredit le Full Metal.

" Tu n'as pas entendu ce que papa a dit ? Tu n'en as pas besoin. C'est en toi, il suffit de réveiller ta force. Regarde Océane, elle n'a que 14 ans, et déjà au stade ultime. Tu peux en faire autant." dit Alphonse.

" Il y a quand même un détail que me chiffone : pourquoi Ed n'a pas fait comme ça soeur, utiliser ses pouvoirs à six mois ?" questionna Tom.

" Oh il l'a fait. Mais juste une fois, pour se protéger d'elle justement. Ainsi que sa mère. Autrement il y aurait pu y avoir un drame. Un détail de la prophétie que vous semblez ignorer : votre père m'a dit que le yin et le yang allaient naître chez moi. Ce qui veut dire qu' Océane est le côté noir, et Edward le blanc." répondit Hohenheim.

Voilà pourquoi elle détruisait tout. C'était sa nature, comme elle l'avait dit.

Tout comme Ed qui était doté d'un profond sens de la justice, de l'amitié et de la fraternité. Al regarda son frère, qui avait la tête baissée. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité, son aîné allait devoir apprendre à réveiller son potentiel, et surtout à le maîtriser. Et tout ça bien plus vite que l'a fait sa jumelle.

" Ca ne m'enchante pas mais ... je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ton aide pour contrôler ma force." annonça Ed à son père.

" Ce sera avec plaisir, mon fils. Il va nous falloir trouver un endroit approprié pour ça. Avec toute l'énergie que tu ne vas pas manquer de dégager, un petit appartement comme celui-là ne tiendrait pas le choc. L'immeuble non plus d'ailleurs."

" Très bien. Nous serons à l'hôtel Silverswan en attendant. Fais-nous signe quand tu auras trouvé cet endroit." conclut Ed en se levant.

Tom et Al saluèrent Hohenheim, puis suivirent Edward.


	5. Ultimate Edward

**Bien ! Voyons comment Ed se débrouille. Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Dante avait écouté attentivement le récit de Sloth. Ainsi donc, Hohenheim avait eut trois enfants et nons pas deux ... dont des jumeaux aptes à atteindre le niveau suprême. Et l'un des jumeaux, une fille en l'occurence, semait le chaos à Central et avait tué Pride. Voilà qui contrariait grandement ses plans. Il allait falloir qu'elle donne une leçon à cette insolente. Sachant qu'elle possédait plus de connaissances que cette gamine en alchimie, Dante se sentait de taille à l'affronter. Mais auparavant, elle devrait avancer la date d'un certain projet pour être au mieux de sa forme.Hohenheim vint trouver ses enfants et Tom deux jours après leur visite. Il leur annonça qu'une prairie non loin d'ici serait parfaite pour les premiers essais d'Edward. Le quatuor s'y rendit donc. Pas une maison ou autre à des kilomètres à la ronde. 

" Bon. Comment je fais ?" fit Ed à la fois pour lui et les autres.

" Tu dois faire remonter toute ton énergie. Concentre-toi, fais appel à tout ton potentiel." répondit Hohenheim.

Ed ferma les yeux et se concentra. C'était en lui, il suffisait juste de le réveiller. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'Ed ne bouge.

" Ca marche pas."

" Continue, nii-san. Tu dois trouver comment réveiller ta force." dit Al.

" Oui merci je sais. C'est en moi, je dois le trouver tatati tatata, mais rien ne se passe." répliqua Ed.

" Il est vrai que ce n'est pas évident de réactiver quelque chose d'enfoui depuis des années. Peut-être devrions-nous essayer de trouver uin déclencheur." suggéra Tom.

" Très bonne idée. Mais lequel ?" questionna Ed.

" Voyons ... la colère a été celui de ta soeur. Ca pourrait marcher avec toi ? " questionna Hohenheim.

" Faut voir."

" Ed." dit Al.

" Quoi ? "

" T'es vraiment qu'un nain de jardin en modèle réduit aussi intelligent qu'un timbre poste, pour pas y arriver. Tu devrais boire un peu plus de lait, ça graisserait ton cerveau. Mustang a raison : t'es plus lent qu'une limace."

Edward fut stupéfait de cette tirade venant de son propre frère. Il avait osé ... lui... son propre sang ... COMMENT POUVAIT-IL LUI FAIRE CA ! Edward vit rouge. Très rouge. Trop rouge. Une rage inouïe coula comme un torrent dans ses veines.

" REPETE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?" explosa-t-il.

Tout à coup, les yeux d'Ed devinrent lumineux, une aura de la même couleur l'enveloppa. Devinant ce qui allait suivre, tous se mirent aux abris derrière un épais mur transmuté par Hohenheim.

" JE SUIS PAS PETIT !" hurla Ed.

Et le coup partit. Une très grosse sphère se répandit sur trois bons kilomètres.Le mur créé par son père fut réduit en poussière. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, on pouvait voir la terre à nue autour du Full Metal. Ce dernier réalisa l'absence des autres.

" Oh merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! AL ! TOM ! PAPA !"

Tout à coup, quelque chose émergea du sol. C'était Al, qui prévoyant la réaction surpuissante de son frère, avait creusé une cave protectrice pour tout le monde. Ed poussa un soupir de soulagement et se précipita vers eux. Il les aida à émerger.

" Eh ben dis donc ! T'as réussi on dirait." fit Tom en contemplant le sol ravagé.

" Hein ? Ah oui !" constata Ed.

" C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit tout ça. J'étais sûr que ça t'énerverait et que ça déclencherait ton pouvoir." expliqua Al.

" Ah. Je me disais aussi que c'était vraiment pas ton genre." sourit Ed.

" Ce n'est encore qu'un premier essai. Tu as certes réactivé ta force, mais il te faut apprendre à t'en servir." dit Hohenheim.

" Oui. J'ai encore du pain sur la planche." acquiesça Ed.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Central, les militaires avaient décidé d'utiliser l'artillerie lourde. C'est ainsi qu'Océane vit arriver depuis le toit d'un immeuble une dizaine de tanks.

" Ca va être encore plus drôle que je croyais !" sourit-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour, et descendit en apesanteur. Puis elle guetta l'approche des chars d'assaut. Comme elle le prévoyait, les soldats surveillaient le ciel. Ils ne s'attendaient donc pas en théorie à une attaque au sol. Océane eut un sourire mauvais. Elle avisa une benne à ordure, et y posa les mains. L'instant d'après, elle s'était muée en char à quatre pattes pourvus de dizaines de canons. Océane l'envoya s'occuper des soldats. Le char avançait, tirant à tout va sur les tanks.

Les pauvres petits tanks ne tinrent pas longtemps face au déluge de feu de cette transmutation.

" Les militaires de Central mis en échec par une benne à ordures. Ca va faire date." dit Océane en contemplant le spectacle.

La fameuse benne reprit sa forme première sous son impulsion, après avoir ratiboiser les tanks en beauté.

" C'est pas vrai !" fit un général armé d'une paire de jumelles.

" Je vous avais dit que ça ne marcherais pas." dit Roy derrière.

" Et que suggérez-vous dans ce cas, colonel Mustang ?" rétorqua le général en se tournant vers lui.

" Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire, sinon attendre le retour de celui qui sera à la hauteur de ses pouvoirs."

" Vous voulez qu'on reste là à la regarder tout détruire autour d'elle ? Vous avez perdu la tête Mustang !"

" Sauf votre respect mon général, ça fait une semaine qu'elle nous tient en échec total. Cette fille possède la capacité d'agir sur tout ce qu'elle touche, elle est beaucoup trop forte pour nous !" rappela Roy.

Le général soupira. Roy n'avait pas tort. Une gamine de 14 ans tenait tête toute seule à l'armée, et leur infligeait défaite sur défaite. Qui donc pourrait les en débarrasser ?

* * *

" Recommence Ed." dit Hohenheim.

Ed soupira, et se concentra à nouveau. Pour lacinquième fois. Jusque là, hormis sa grosse colère de tout à l'heure, il n'était parvenu qu'à s'illuminer comme un sapin de noël et à projeter des flashs.

" _Il me faut un autre catalyseur que la colère. Car susceptible comme je suis, je risque de tout casser autour de moi. Réfléchissons. La colère habite l'esprit de ma jumelle, qui est le mal incarné. Moi c'est le contraire. Donc mon déclencheur doit être ... l'amour._"

Ed pensa alors à ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Son petit frère, sa mère, Winry, mamie Pinako, Den, même le major Hughes ... il se concentra sur cet amour qu'il ressentait pour eux. Ed sentit alors une grande force l'envahir. Plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit auparavant. Un sentiment de puissance, de confiance mêlés. Ed rouvrit les yeux. Qui brillaient, comme tout son être.

Des cercles lumineux se propagèrent sur le sol, réparant les dégâts qu'il lui avait infligé une heure plus tôt.

" Je crois que je le tiens, ce niveau ultime." dit-il.

Un rayon jaillit alors et monta très haut. Il devait se voir de très loin. Ed sentit un tas d'informations envahir sa tête. Des connaissances alchmiques. Il savait à présent. Plus qu'aucun autre être humain sur Terre. L'alchimie n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Il savait tout. La lumière disparut.

" Tu y es cette fois ?" interrogea Tom.

" Oh que oui. Ma soeur n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir." répondit Ed, les yeux flamboyants.

" Juste pour être sûr ... refais-nous une démonstration." demanda Hohenheim.

" Si tu insiste."

Ed s'illumina à nouveau, et lui envoya une boule d'énergie qui passa à ras de la tête de son père.

" Satisfait ?" ironisa Ed.

Hohenheim hocha la tête. Puis déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer pour déjeuner. A table, Al demanda à son frère ce qu'il ressentait, à présent que lui aussi était un Ultimate Alchemist.

" Franchement Al, ça ne s'explique pas avec des mots ce truc-là. Mais pour t'en donner une idée, je ressens une très grande confiance en moi, et j'ai une énergie à tout casser. Tout me paraît réalisable, et facile. Si tu savais le nombre de connaissances qui a surgit tout à coup ... je connais tout de A à Z. Même des trucs que personne ne doit savoir. C'est impressionnant." raconta Ed.

" Wow ! Tâche quand même de garder les pieds sur terre, autrement tu va finir comme Océane."

" Je vais essayer. En tout cas, Mustang aussi aura intérêt à se tenir à carreau maintenant. Parce que désormais, je ne lui ferais pas de cadeau."

L'Ultimate Full Metal décida de lever le camp en début d'après-midi. Hohenheim leur proposa de les accompagner, ce que Ed refusa.

" Tu nous as assez aidé comme ça. Et puis tu n'es pas de taille contre Océane. C'est mon combat." expliqua-t-il.

" Il va falloir qu'on se trouve un train pour retourner à Central. Et je doute fort qu'il y en ait avec ce qui se passe." fit Tom.

" Pas peine, on va y aller à ma façon." répondit Ed.

Il brilla, leur prit la main ... puis décolla comme un vrai ressort. A une vitesse pour le moins impressionnante. Tom avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Al lui, sentit qu'il avait le vertige. Tous trois filaient aussi vite que le vent parmis les nuages. Le voyage n'allait sûrement pas durer trois jours comme à l'aller.


	6. Le choc des titans

**Voici le dernier chapitre. Je précise pour les mal-lisant : LA FIN. Valà. Merci pour les reviews et amusez-vous.**

* * *

Dante arriva à Central. Elle fut étonnée de voir la glorieuse ville à moitié en ruines. Ell s'avança parmi les décombres, enjamba les cadavres suivie de ses cinq homonculus.

" J'arrive pas à croire qu'une seule personne aie pu faire ça." dit Lust.

" Et moi que ce soit une gosse de 14 ans. Dommage que ce soit la jumelle du Full Metal nabot, on aurait put s'entendre." dit Envy.

Ils continuèrent à progresser dans la ville déserte. Les militaires avaient décampé visiblement. Dante et les homonculus cherchaient la responsable de ce chaos. Celle-ci ne tard pas à se manifester. Océane balança une boule d'énergie au milieu d'eux, les projetant tous de part et d'autre. Quand ils se redressèrent, ils virent une enfant blonde devant eux qui les regardaient tranquillement.

Océane détaillait Dante. Les cheveux mi-longs, l'air plutôt jeune et jolie ... Elle aperçut aussi les homonculus à ses côtés.

" Ainsi c'est toi la première des enfants Elric." lança Dante.

Pas de réponse. Océane la regardait fixement, parfaitement calme.

" Mon nom c'est Dante. J'ai bien connu ton père, nous avons vécu un bon moment ensemble. Tu as tué un de mes homonculus, et ça me contrarie beaucoup."

" Oh ben merde alors ! C'est pour ça que tu me déballe tout ton coffre à jouets ?" ironisa Océane.

" Hé ! On n'est pas des jouets !" s'exclama Envy.

" Et non té. Tu n'est qu'un esclave pour elle. Si tu réfléchis trente secondes ça saute aux yeux." répliqua Océane.

" Je vais te faire voir ce qui va te sauter aux yeux !"

Envy courut vers elle. La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un cil. Envy lança un coup de poing, et fut violemment projeté en arrière. Il se releva d'un bond, et revint à l'assaut. Océane fit pousser un mur à la dernière seconde que percuta l'homonculus. Mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter Envy. Il brisa le mur. Océane se souleva dans les airs pour éviter son attaque, et retomba souplement sur ses pieds après une pirouette arrière.

" C'est bien que je pensais : trop faible pour moi. Comme les autres." dit-elle.

" Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath ! A l'attaque !" s'exclama Dante.

Les quatre péchés s'élancèrent. Hélas pour eux, Océane fit jaillir une sphère qui les envoya tous au tapis. Elle les regarda se redresser tant bien que mal, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Les homonculus repartirent à l'assaut. Océane fit un large mouvement des bras qui fit apparaître des boules lumineuses. Toutes allèrent bombarder les homonculus. Naturellement ils les évitèrent.

Pas comme les crevasses qui s'étaient ouverte un peu partout. Océane s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. Là, elle fit pleuvoir des lames acérées sur les créatures. Chacun en reçut un bon paquet.

" Il en faut plus que ça pour nous tuer." lança Sloth en tentant de l'emprisonner dans de l'eau.

" Sans déc' ? Je fais juste durer le plaisir. Il n'y a plus que vous pour me distraire." répondit Océane en esquivant son attaque.

Lust fit jaillir ses ongles acérés, qui se brisèrent sur le bouclier de l'alchimiste. Océane piqua vers eux vivement, et les renversa. Elle fonça sur Dante qu'elle percuta.

" Ne touche pas à notre maître !" s'exclama Wrath.

" Et t'as l'intention de me faire quoi le mioche ? Me tirer la langue ?" répliqua Océane en se tournant vers lui.

" Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin ?"

Mais Océane n'attendit pas sa réponse. Tendant les deux mains elle désintégra Sloth et Gluttony.

" MAMAN !" s'exclama Wrath.

" A qui le tour ?" reprit Océane en faisant briller ses yeux.

Cette fois, ce fut un gros rayon d'or qui toucha les homonculus restant. Ils hurlèrent de douleur. Bien évidement, il n'en resta plus rien. Océane se tourna vers Dante qui se relevait péniblement. Dante réalisa qu'elle avait détruit ses homonculus. Impensable.

" Tu es vraiment très forte." dit Dante.

" T'as encore rien vu. A nous deux ma cocotte." répliqua Océane.

Dante claqua des mains et lança un éclair. Son adversaire tendit un bras et l'arrêta. L'éclair fut prestement retourné à son envoyeuse. Dante se baissa juste à temps. Puis elle contre-attaqua avec des pics de pierres poussant juste devant Océane. Elle bondit haut dans les airs, retomba sur les pics où elle posa une main. Un pic beaucoup plus gros que ceux de Dante faillirent l'embrocher.

Océane le changea en serpent avant qu'elle puisse réagir. Le reptile géant s'enroula autour de Dante, qui se retrouva ainsi immobilisée. Cette dernière parvint à joindre les mains dans un effort surhumain, et se libéra du serpent en le désintégrant.

Océane la fit léviter et d'un geste elle l'envoya bouler. Dante répliqua en ouvrant le sol sous les pieds de la jeune fille. Du moins essaya-t-elle, car Océane stoppa la transmutation un mètre avant elle, et la renvoya dans l'autre sens. Dante s'accrocha au bord pour ne pas tomber. Elle tenta ensuite de renverser son adversaire en soulevant la terre sous elle. Mais Océane savait voler, et retomba ainsi sur la terre ferme.

" Suffit, tu me lasse." déclara l'adolescente.

Elle balança des éclairs qui tuèrent Dante instantanément. Puis la jeune fille s'éloigna.

" Il me semble avoir aperçu une tente remplie de militaires avant que ces imbéciles n'arrivent." dit-elle avant de décoller.

Depuis ladite tente, un soldat la vit arriver. Vite il donna l'alerte. Les militaires sortirent pour mitrailler l'enfant. Océane monta plus haut, fit apparaître une énorme sphère qu'elle lança droit sur la tente. Il n'en resta rien, si ce n'est un gros cratère. D'autres militaires, parmi lesquels l'équipe de Roy, s'éloignait aussi vite que possible. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de retourner en ville.

" Je vous attends donc là-bas." fit Océane en faisant demi-tour.

" Mais que fait Edward ? Elle va finir par tous nous tuer si ça continue." dit Riza.

Roy soupira sans répondre. Lui aussi se posait la question. Soudain, un des véhicules qui roulait à côté fut projeté en l'air. Un autre reçut une boule d'énergie dans le capot qui le fit exploser. Au volant, Havoc fit un virage à la cascadeur pour éviter les autres voitures atteintes.

Océane atterrit sur l'une d'elle. Elle toucha le pare-brise, et transmuta le véhicule en une multitude de serpents qui mordirent les militaires. Jean parvint à entrer en ville. Les soldats bondirent hors du véhicule pour se réfugier dans les ruines.

" Ah un jeu de cache-cache ! Mon jeu préféré !" sourit Océane en se posant.

Les soldats la virent passer devant l'immeuble où ils étaient.

" Il faut qu'on se sépare. Elle aura plus de mal à tous nous avoir." dit Roy.

Ses subordonnés acquièscèrent. Fuery partit avec Breda, Havoc avec Falman et Riza resta avec Roy. Ces dernièrs montèrent sur le toit, et passèrent sur celui d'une maison à trois étages.

" Coucou ! "fit Océane en trouvant Falman et Havoc au détour d'une rue.

Ces derniers sursautèrent en la voyant. Océane leur saisit les poignets, et les changea en pierre. Après quoi, elle se mit à la recherche des autres.

" Oh non ! Havoc, Falman !" fit Fuery à voix basse.

" Elle les a eut ... viens ne restons pas là, elle doit encore être dans les parages." conseilla Breda.

Il obligea Kain à le suivre. Ils se déplacèrent parmi les ruines en étant le moins possible à découvert. Mais soudain, ils sentirent qu'on les touchait dans le dos. En même temps que leur corps se pétrifiait.

" Je suis aussi douée pour sculpter le bois que la pierre." dit Océane en contemplant son oeuvre.

Fuery et Breda n'étaient plus que des statues de bois. La jeune fille décolla.

Roy et Riza passaient d'une construction à l'autre. Ils avaient vu avec impuissance leurs collègues se faire pétrifier, ne pouvaient qu'essayer de sauver leur peau. Tout à coup, quelque chose explosa près d'eux. Ou plutôt au-dessus Riza, qui marchait en tête. Roy la tira vivement en arrière et la plaqua contre lui pour la protéger des débris qui volaient.

" Comme c'est mignon !" fit une voix derrière eux.

Océane se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. Roy se tourna tout en prenant soin de cacher sa subordonée derrière lui.

" Colonel ôtez-vous de là !" dit Riza.

" Non." répondit Roy fermement.

" Colonel ! " reprit Riza en tentant de se dégager.

Mais Roy recula, la coinçant ainsi contre le mur. Riza se trouvait incapable de faire un mouvement.

" Bon ! J'ai déjà eut vos potes, à votre tour." reprit Océane en faisant craquer ses doigts.

" Attends ! J'ai quelque chose à te proposer." dit Roy.

" Ah oui ? Je t'écoute beau brun."

" Un duel. Juste entre toi et moi. Et tu laisse partir ma subordonnée."

Riza fut stupéfaite. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Il n'avait aucune chance contre Océane, il le savait bien.

" Et pourquoi je la laisserais partir ?" interrogea Océane.

" Elle risquerait de nous gêner. Alors, tu te mesure à moi ou t'as la trouille ?"

" Mon pauvre ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes étincelles ! Ok, fais-la partir."

Roy libéra Riza et lui ordonna de partir. Mais elle refusa.

" Allez-vous en c'est un ordre ! Avant que je ne m'énerve !" s'exclama Roy.

Riza ne put que céder devant ses yeux flamboyants. Néanmoins elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Riza commença à reculer.

" Bon, faut que je l'aide apparemment." fit Océane en levant.

" NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! Elle s'en va. Allez Riza, fichez-moi le camp d'ici en vitesse." reprit Roy.

Le lieutenant se résigna à partir. Elle sauta sur un bout de mur qu'elle descendit. Riza le regarda une dernière fois. Craignant un coup en traître, Roy lui gardait la tête tournée vers son adversaire. Le lieutenant n'alla pas bien loin. Elle se cacha derrière un monceau de pierres. Les deux alchimistes restèrent là à se regarder durant un moment. Puis Roy attaqua en premier. Bien sûr, Océane dévia les flammes. En revanche, elle les amplifia considérablement avant de les retourner contre Roy. Celui-ci se jeta à terre, et sentit la chaleur du feu au-dessus de lui.

Riza les regardait terrifiée à l'idée que son supérieur soit tué. Océane n'attendit pas qu'il se relève pour continuer. Elle sépara le côté du mur sur lequel se tenait le Flame Alchemist. Roy bascula dans le vide. Riza hurla :

" ROOOOOYYYYY !"

Non ... ça ne se pouvait pas ... pas déjà ... pas lui surtout ! Soudain, quelque chose fendit les airs. Riza vit Roy se poser devant elle. Elle remarqua deux bras rouges gantés autour de sa taille. Le colonel se retourna.

" Tu es en retard, Full Metal !" lança-t-il.

" Je dirais que j'arrive pile à temps au contraire." répondit Edward.

Il tourna la tête vers la bâtisse où se tenait sa jumelle. Riza fut si soulagée de revoir Roy qu'elle se jeta à son cou.

" Mon colonel ! Euh ... pardon !" dit-elle confuse.

" Ce n'est rien Riza." sourit-il.

" ATTENTION !" s'exclama Ed en se plaçant devant eux.

Ed tendit les mains, stoppant ainsi le puissant rayon d'énergie lancé par Océane.

" Allez vous mettre à l'abri." ordonna Ed.

" Riza, partez." fit Roy.

" C'est aussi valable pour vous Mustang !" reprit Ed.

Océane allait attaquer de nouveau. Ed saisit les poignets de Riza et Roy, et décolla vivement.

" Oups !" fit Roy, secoué.

Ed les reposa près de son frère et le médium, sans atterrir.

" Al, Tom, je vous les confie. Empêchez-les de s'éloigner d'ici." leur dit-il.

" Compris !" répondirent les intéressés.

Ed remonta, pendant qu'Al et Tom emmenèrent le colonel et son lieutenant à l'abri dans une cave. Edward arriva devant sa soeur, entouré de lumière.

" T'as enfin comprit on dirait ! Mais voyons si ta maîtrise est aussi bonne que la mienne." lança Océane.

Elle lui envoya une multitude de boules d'énergie qui ne l'atteignirent même pas. Ed riposta en lui envoyant un arc de lumière qui sectionna un bout de couette. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent ensuite l'un vers l'autre. Le choc fut énorme. Un immense globe de lumière apparut lorsqu'ils s'atteignirent. Ed se servit de son habileté au combat pour désarçonner sa jumelle. Il put ainsi lui infliger bon nombre de coups avant qu'elle ne parvienne à s'éloigner.

Les explosions rythmaient ce combat pour le moins titanesque. Les jumeaux rivalisaient de puissance et de ruse pour abattre l'autre. Océane fit apparaître une tornade qui emprisonna son frère.Ed écarta les bras, entouré d'une sphère, défaisant ainsi la tornade. Puis il répliqua en faisant remonter vers elle divers morceaux de ruines du sol. Sa jumelle tournoya dans les airs, en fit exploser certains, en renvoya d'autres. Elle contre-attaqua par une série d'éclairs, et toucha Ed à l'épaule. Heureusement, c'était celle de son auto-mail.

" Pas mal du tout pour quelqu'un qui ne savait rien sur lui il y a une semaine." commenta Océane.

" Je ne t'ai pas encore montré mon vrai potentiel. Ce n'était qu'un échauffement." répliqua Ed.

" Eh ben vas-y qu'est-ce que t'attend !"

Ed obéit sur-le-champ. Une gigantestque sphère de lumière fut aussitôt lancée sur sa soeur. Océane la prit de plein fouet, avant de réussir à freiner assez loin d'Ed. Elle parvint à envoyer la sphère au-dessus d'elle. Son jumeau avait disparu de son champ de vision. Tandis qu'elle le cherchait, un nuage noir l'envahit.

Océane se retrouva encerclée par l'obscurité et n'y voyait plus rien. Elle allait s'en débarrasser quand elle sentit une violente douleur au niveau de l'estomac, en même temps que quelque chose l'emprisonnait. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle vit une lame qui dépassait de son corps.

" J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, ma soeur. Nous aurions pu nous entendre, si ta puissance ne t'était pas montée à la tête. Tu ne m'aspas laissé le choix." entendit-elle à son oreille gauche.

" Bien ... joué ... frangin." articula-t-elle.

Ed dissipa les ténèbres. Puis il atterrit et déposa le corps de sa jumelle par terre. Il la regarda un moment, et se rendit pas compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Une large main se posa sur son épaule.

" Tu as bien fait nii-san. C'était toi ou elle." dit Al.

Roy, Riza et Tom s'approchèrent aussi. Ed se détourna du cadavre de sa jumelle et fit disparaître sa lame.

" Où sont vos collègues ?" demanda-t-il à Roy.

" Changés en pierre et en bois un peu plus loin." répondit Roy.

" Je m'en occupe."

Ed trouva Havoc et Falman. Il posa une main sur chacun d'eux. Une lumière les enveloppa les libérant de leur enveloppe rocailleuse.

" Ed ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Jean.

" C'est fini." répondit simplement Edward.

Il rendit leur apparence à Fuery et Breda. Puis il s'occupa de la ville. Sa puissance était telle désormais que Central fut reconstruite entièrement en l'espace d'une semaine. Les gens revinrent chez eux. Tout le monde rentra au Q.G, restauré par Edward.

" Whoâh ! Très impressionnant Full Metal !" dit Maes.

Ed se tourna ensuite vers Al, et posa les mains sur son armure. Son petit frère brilla pendant un instant, sous le regard ahuri des soldats. Lorsque la lumière disparut. Al se toucha le visage. Il regarda ensuite ses mains, puis tout son corps. Alphonse avait de nouveau un corps fait de chair et d'os.

" Merci nii-san." dit-il.

Ed sourit en retour. Son petit frère avait l'allure qu'il était censé avoir à 14 ans. Elle ne différait pas vraiment de l'ancienne, Al avait juste grandi. Son grand frère ôta ensuite son manteau, sa veste noire et toucha son auto-mail. Puis il regarda d'un air satisfait son bras de nouveau en chair. Ed fit la même chose avec sa jambe.

" Je suppose qu'à présent que vous avez tout retrouvé, tu va nous quitter." fit Roy.

" Puet-être bien que oui ... et peut-être bien que non. Je vais y réfléchir." répondit Ed.

" Prends ton temps mon petit."

Les yeux d'Ed s'allumèrent.

" Attention Mustang. Je serais vous je surveillerais mon langage. J'ai largement de quoi vous écraser maintenant." prévint Ed.

" J'en prends bonne note." répondit Roy.

Les pupilles du Full Metal redevinrent normales. Il salua les soldats, et quitta le bureau du colonel.

" Tu compte quitter l'armée grand frère ?" interrogea Al.

" Et ne pas prendre ma revanche sur Mustang, tu rigole !"

Al éclata de rire devant l'air sadique de son frère. Pauvre Roy ! Il allait en baver.


End file.
